


Coffee

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Unfinished Snippets, The Series™ [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, but akira makes him drink it anyway, ryuji doesn't like coffee, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Akira is determined to find a coffee Ryuji likes so they can have coffee together.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for uhh.. wow, over a year now. I won't be finishing it but what I had was too cute to just leave behind.

“So uh, what did you want to talk about?” Ryuji asked nervously. The gleam in Akira’s eye was the same he had when he set his eye on a particularly annoying shadow.

 

“Sit down at the counter, Ryuji. We need to talk.”

 

Ryuji started to wrack his brain for any possible misdeed that could have put him in this situation.

 

“Am I in trouble?”

 

Akira patted his shoulder several times and smiled.

 

“Of course not.”

 

And yet, Ryuji was… not relieved.

 

“Ryuji, as my boyfriend, you need to understand that I cannot choose between you and my coffee.” Oh no. “The only solution is to find a cup that you like.” OH NO.

 

“Akira…” He groaned quietly. “This is going to suck, isn’t it?” Akira’s smile only widened.

 

* * *

 

 

“You like kissing me, don't you?” He quirked his head to the side in a way that made him look almost cat-like. Ryuji swallowed roughly. Usually kissing Akira was nice, but the thought of it now made him so uneasy. For some reason it felt like saying yes was a trap, and saying no was an outright lie.

 

“O-of course I do.”

 

“And what do I taste like?”

 

“Curry, and a little bit of coffee?”

 

“Well then you should have no problem drinking this coffee. I drink it every morning, so it must taste just like my mouth when you kiss it.” Damn it, now he was just trying to embarrass him, wasn't he?

 

“I don't think it works that way, bro.” Akira nudged the cup closer. “Not gonna drink it,” His lips stretched into a pleasant, Haru-like smile and he felt the color drain from his face.

 

“F-fine, I’ll drink the effin’ coffee, just, stop looking so creepy!” He gripped the cup and swallowed a large mouthful, his eyes watering immediately on contact with his tongue.

 

“Ugh, it’s so bitter!”

 

Akira sighed. He took the cup from Ryuji’s trembling hands and sipped it. “Just how I always make it…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“More?! How many cups of coffee do I have to drink?”

 

“Well, I have at least twenty other ideas for today, but you don't have to try them all if we find one you like.”

 

“T-twenty?” How. How could there be so many flavors of coffee? It wasn't fair. Akira made cup after cup of coffee, all too bitter for his tastes. It was honestly one of the worst things he’d ever done but he didn't want to let Akira down.

 

“This is the last one,” Akira said finally. “Then I'll have to come up with something new.”

 

Ryuji groaned but persevered, lifting the cup to his lips. He tipped it back enough that some of the liquid went into his mouth. He blinked. Then set the cup down. And clasped his hands together under his chin.

 

“...well?”

 

“...” He picked the cup up and sipped it again. It was sweet, and chocolatey, and… good.

 

“It’s… delicious. Is this seriously coffee?”

 

“Barely, but it's in there.” Akira looked relieved, flashing him a content smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, uh, you wouldn't have chosen the coffee over me right?” A niggling feeling of self doubt in the back of his mind refused to leave him alone.

 

“Of course not. I love my coffee, but I love you more,” he grinned.

 

‘Holy crap, did he just say  _ love _ ?’ Damn it, now he was blushing and Akira’s grin only widened as his cheeks burned.

 

“I l-love you too, you smug bastard… made me drink coffee all day for nothing,” Ryuji grumbled.

 

Akira leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“The rest of the day is yours. Will that be sufficient recompense?”


End file.
